


Poem: Goldilocks

by PhantomSpade



Series: Fairytale Horrors [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Other, Poetry, Trespassing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: A little girl called Goldilocks comes strolling into the house of the three bears in the woods. She eats their porridge, sits in their chairs, and sleeps in their beds. The three bears come home and see the damage she has done. Then they find her in one of their beds.What do they do to her?





	Poem: Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> Goldilocks (c) Robert Southey

A little girl, her hair the color of rare gold.  
Goldilocks was her name.   
Sweet as she looked, yet   
foolish with no awareness. 

One day, skipping through the woods,   
none the wiser, only being mindless.   
There, up ahead of her, a house  
sitting in a bright clearing.

Up the door she went.   
Didn't bother to knock.   
The door was unlocked.   
She entered without calling out.

It was empty and quiet.  
Only the sounds of Goldilocks'  
hums had filled the air of silence.   
The house was hers to explore.

On a wooden table, three bowls  
of creamy porridge. One big,   
one medium, one small.   
Hunger consumed Goldilocks.

Tasted the big one. Too hot.  
Tried the medium one. Too cold.  
Tried the small one. It was just right.  
The small bowl was finished. 

Rest lulled Goldilocks.   
Left the bowls in peace.  
She searched around.  
Three chairs were found. 

One big, one medium, one small.  
Tried the big one. Too hard.  
Tried the medium one. Too soft.  
Tried the small one. It was just right. 

Alas, it had broken down beneath her.   
The pain was only a bother to Goldilocks.  
All she had cared about was a place to sleep.   
She ascended the stairs to search for it.

Three beds. One big, one medium, one small.   
Tried the big one. Too hard.  
Tried the medium one. Too soft.  
Tried the small one. It was just right. 

And so she had slept away.   
Little did she know it would  
led to her grisly demise.   
Soon, they came home. 

Three bears. Papa, Mama, Baby.  
Door was open. They had realized.  
They had rushed in. Shock and anger.  
They saw that everything has been tampered. 

Someone has eaten Papa's bowl.   
Someone has eaten Mama's bowl.  
Someone has eaten Baby's bowl;  
It was the only one cleaned.

Someone has sat in Papa's chair.  
Someone has sat in Mama's chair.  
Someone has sat in Baby's chair;  
it was the only one broken. 

Up the stairs, the trio had went.  
Thoughts of the intruder filled   
their minds like their bowls of porridge.   
They would find the intruder soon. 

Someone has slept in Papa's bed.  
Someone has slept in Mama's bed.   
Someone has slept in Baby's bed;  
there was someone still sleeping. 

A presence. Three in fact.   
Goldilocks opened her tired eyes.   
Three bears. All of them glaring at her.  
She could only scream.

Papa held her down.   
Mama slashed her throat.   
Baby slashed her stomach.   
All three tore her little body apart. 

Goldilocks became a stain.   
Blood dyed Baby's bed red,   
innards had spilled out from her,   
her golden locks were faded. 

Three bears had eaten her corpse.   
Not too hot, not too cold,   
not too hard, not too soft.   
It was just right.


End file.
